This invention relates to a hand-written input and recording device and particularly to a hand-held device for hand-written data entry and audio recording use.
In the early time when the personal computer was just introduced in the market place, to input Chinese characters into the computer mainly relied on data entry from a keyboard employing Tsang Jye code or Phonetic symbols. After processing by the computer, Chinese characters will be displayed on the screen for visual verification to complete the input process.
Users generally need to take a lot of exercise and practice to fully grasp the technique associated with Tsang Jye code or Phonetic symbols before they can enter Chinese characters reasonably fast for doing practical jobs. For novice or casual users, using Tsang Jye code or Phonetic symbols to enter Chinese characters into a computer is painfully time-consuming and tedious.
In order to remedy the aforesaid problem, some new innovations and techniques have been developed and introduced in recent years. Using an optical pen and optical panel for entering Chinese characters is one of the examples. When using this device, the computer screen will display a window to show the writing status of the optical pen on the optical panel. Hence even novice and casual users may enter Chinese characters into computer at a reasonably fast speed.
However when users also have to use the keyboard for doing other jobs, the optical panel becomes an awkward addition and takes too much desk top space. There is still room for improvement.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hand-writing input device for entering input data on a plane desktop surface into a computer without using an optical panel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand-writing input device that includes a recording function for users to record and store audio signals and broadcast the audio signals when desired.
A further object of this invention is to save users"" useful desktop space.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the hand-writing input and recording device according to this invention is housed in a case which may be hand-held by users when in use. The device includes a contact element, an amplifying element, a sense element, an X-Y axes matrix element, a recording and storing element, a transmitting element and a receiving element. When the contact element generates a displacement variation in X-Y axes, the resulting X-Y axes displacement variation value will be transmitted from the transmitting element to the receiving element and input into a computer which will display the characters or patterns generated from the X-Y axes displacement variation value on the computer screen.